


Джакузи

by DanielaChris, fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || спецквест [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielaChris/pseuds/DanielaChris, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018
Summary: Тони выбрался из Афганистана, но реактор в груди — не единственное, что он оттуда вынес.





	Джакузи

Когда три месяца подряд блага цивилизации доступны в ограниченном объёме и в лучшем случае раз в две недели, с какого-то благодатного момента собственный запах чувствовать перестаёшь. Да и не так это важно. Но вот потом…

Тони задумчиво повернул ручку термостатического смесителя; в голубоватую чашу джакузи с плеском хлынула вода. Предыдущий опыт он проводил сразу в бассейне, и очень зря: перепугал Пеппер, активировал шесть протоколов безопасности Джарвиса (два из которых включали вызов вооружённой охраны), и всё равно чуть не утонул из-за чёртовой паники. Ну, один плюс: система гидроизоляции реактора проверку прошла успешно. Ура, ай да мы, можно за это выпить.

Он мрачно фыркнул.

Пеппер после того случая назначила ему встречу с психотерапевтом на дому. Пришлось отменять через Джарвиса, выплачивать компенсацию и специально инструктировать Пеппер, чтобы больше без прямого распоряжения никого из врачей не вызывала.

— Если утонешь, «девять-один-один» тоже не вызывать? — невозмутимо вопросила Пеппер, делая пометки в ежедневнике.

«Не утону».

Тони пару минут следил за игрой пузырьков на поверхности воды, потом наконец сбросил одежду — прямо на пол — и забрался внутрь. Пока ванна наполнилась до конца, он успел поиграть с настройками гидромассажа, прийти к выводу, что в прошлое использование джакузи в его крови было не меньше трёх промилле алкоголя, и отключить их все. А затем закрыл кран.

Откинувшись на бортик, он медленно опустился по середину груди — и невольно напрягся, когда вода коснулась металлической кромки реактора. В общем-то, ничего не должно случиться, но нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть погружать под воду ядерный реактор, вшитый прямо в тело. Да уж, совсем ничего страшного или удивительного…

Тони убрал руки с бортиков, дотронулся кончиками пальцев до дна, опустился в ванну ниже, почти по ключицы — и вздрогнул, сбившись с дыхания. Усилием воли заставил себя замереть, прикрыл глаза и медленно, очень медленно сполз ещё ниже.

Почувствовав мягкое касание воды к шее, Тони невольно вздёрнул подбородок, открыл глаза и рот и резко втянул в себя воздух, как утопающий; руки метнулись обратно вверх, к бортикам. Пальцы едва не соскользнули с прохладной гладкой керамики. Потеряв равновесие, он инстинктивно рванулся вскочить, и лишь в последний миг успел вцепиться в бортики и остаться на месте.

«Бояться нечего. Моя голова над водой. Я могу дышать», — произнёс он мысленно, пытаясь успокоиться. И сполз ещё самую малость, буквально на несколько миллиметров, с трудом преодолевая сопротивление собственного тела: каждая мышца напряжена, пальцы рук судорожно сжали бортики, пальцы ног поджались, будто сведённые спазмом.

Тони стиснул зубы, зажмурился и замер на несколько секунд — подбородок приподнят, мышцы дрожат от напряжения, грудь ходит ходуном. Ему даже чудилось, будто кровь стучит в ушах, — хотя сердце, навсегда лишённое собственного ритма, размеренно билось в такт импульсам реактора. А всего-то — хоть на несколько секунд опустить голову под воду. Раньше же получалось. Особенно в детстве. Когда он ложился на дно бассейна на заднем дворе, открывал глаза и, сколько хватит сил, смотрел на призрачный танец солнечных лучей далеко вверху, малодушно гадая — заметит ли кто-нибудь, если он утонет по-настоящему? Эта игра стала страшной только один раз: когда после целой мучительной минуты он вдруг понял, что больше дышать не хочет.

Ох, как бы это сейчас пригодилось…

«Ну ладно, клин клином… Медленно у меня ничего не получится».

Сделав несколько быстрых глубоких вдохов и выдохов, Тони резко откинулся назад, чтобы разом погрузиться, — и тут же рывком дёрнулся обратно, подняв столб брызг, схватившись за горло и судорожно хватая воздух. Он даже не понял, успел окунуться или нет: стоило воде хлынуть на лицо, как инстинкт самосохранения выдернул его, прежде чем сознание сообразило, что происходит.

— Чёрт, — просипел Тони, едва отдышавшись, и вытер мокрое лицо рукой. Потом заставил себя немного расслабиться и снова опуститься в ванну — хотя бы по середину груди — и замер.

Одна лишь мысль о том, чтобы откинуться, сползти ниже и погрузиться под воду, заставляла его сбиваться с дыхания; грудь сдавливало, словно он уже под водой и не может дышать. Тони попробовал ещё несколько раз, но стоило почувствовать плеск возле шеи — и страх выволакивал его наружу.

Вздохнув, он оглянулся и, заметив между шампунями на одной из полок початую бутылку виски, потянулся к ней.

— Смею напомнить, сэр, — ожил динамик под потолком, — что эксперименты с погружением в нетрезвом состоянии несут риск для вашей жизни.

— С тобой вообще не расслабишься, — буркнул Тони и с сожалением отодвинулся от бутылки.

«Ну, поехали».

Он опять сполз чуть ниже, по шею, — голова снова невольно запрокинулась, рот приоткрылся, участилось дыхание. Тело сопротивлялось изо всех сил: его начала бить мелкая дрожь, мышцы опять свело, пальцы вцепились в бортик так, что костяшки побелели; и всё же Тони сумел опуститься ещё чуть-чуть, по подбородок, оставив над водой только лицо, и открыл глаза.

— Я же не утону, Джарвис, — тихо произнёс он и сдавленно, прерывисто выдохнул: — правда?

Джарвис пару секунд помолчал.

— Конечно, сэр.

Тони слабо улыбнулся, с глубоким вдохом прикрыл глаза — и, задержав дыхание, откинулся назад. Вода мягко накрыла лицо и сомкнулась над ним; он замер, напряжённый, как струна, считая про себя.

Один. Два…

Ужас вспыхнул в груди взорвавшейся звездой, заставляя тело спасаться от верной гибели; из ванны на пол плеснула такая волна, что Архимед мог бы гордиться. Вынырнув, несколько секунд Тони судорожно хватал воздух ртом, потом закрыл глаза и уронил лицо на руки.

— Сэр? У вас получилось.

— Это не называется «получилось», — пробормотал Тони. — Я же раньше… я же мог целую минуту так лежать. И больше мог бы, если бы… ну, неважно.

— Сэр, вы уже смогли погрузиться, так что увеличивать время — это дело…

— Дело тренировки, я знаю, — буркнул Тони, отнимая руки от лица. — Пусть несколько раз подряд получится. Пока что буду считать, что это случайность.

— Как вам угодно, сэр. Мне вести статистику?

— Да. И время засекай. Я сам считаю, но ты знаешь, в этом состоянии моя секунда может отличаться от реальной секунды.

Тони сполз немного ниже, на сей раз прислушиваясь к ощущениям, пытаясь понять, что происходит с телом, взглянуть со стороны, отделить эмоции от разума. Почувствовать, в какой именно момент напрягаются мышцы. Уловить, как учащается дыхание. Как вскидывается подбородок, и тело начинает всерьёз бороться за жизнь. Как вода затекает в уши, и окружающие звуки тихнут, превращаясь в приглушённый гул…

Как волны обманчиво мягко обволакивают лицо, чтобы сомкнуться, отрезая тебя от мира живых.

Если не шевелиться, то не чувствуешь движения воды, и можно представить, что просто задержал дыхание. Это не страшно. Никто тебя не держит. Ты можешь вдохнуть снова, как только захочешь…

Тони приоткрыл глаза и расфокусированно уставился на мерцающую, переливающуюся гладь прямо над собой.

Сердце отсчитало пять гулких ударов.

На этот раз он сел не так резко, скорее поднялся по грудь, и воды расплескалось меньше. Но первобытный, животный страх почти не ослаб. Почти. Лучше, чем ничего… Кое-как отдышавшись, Тони прикрыл глаза.

— Наверное, на сегодня хватит, Джарвис.

— Согласен, сэр.

Тони поднялся из воды, переступил бортик, — капли заструились по телу, стекая на тёплый пол, — протянул руку и всё-таки схватил бутылку виски.


End file.
